Unforgettable
by Miss Pedigree
Summary: A runin with her best friends Dad in the middle of the night.HunterOC, More infomation inside. First ever FF, pls read and review and tell me your honest opinion. Thx !
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Unforgettable**

Summary: A run-in with her best friends Dad in the middle of the night…

Original Characters: Hunter Hearst Helmsley

OCs : Trina, mentions of Jordan and Jay, slight mentions of anothers

A N : My first ever FF, a little piece of crap my sick little mind worked out a little while ago g. OneShot.

My Fic, my rules .. )

Disclaimer : Id love to say that I own HHH, but unfortunately I dont, poor little me. I own Trina, Jordan, Jay, my sick mind and the idea for this story.

Rated NC-17 

"Night Sweety".

"Gnight Jordy". Then darkness. As I lay beside my best friend I can hear her breathing even out and drift off to a peaceful slumber. Im not really tired, but since we met were inseparable. So I do her the favor and go to bed with her although I have a lot on my mind. Its nights like this when I think about how I got so lucky to have a friend like her, and her parents,who are more like a Mom and a Dad to me than my own. Especially her Dad. What a sweet, kinhearded person he is, and not to mention that hes so damn hot, even for his age.

And Jordys Mom, Jolene, or Jay as she prefers to be called. Shes one of the sweetest nicest women Ive ever met, and beautiful she is. Even after two children she has a body even girls in my age would kill for.

Yes, my best friend has a brother. Brandon Justice, 13 years old, and looks exactly like his Dad. Sometimes I wish he was a few years older, Id definitely be interested in him. I have to grin at that, but BJ is kinda cute.

And finally theres Jordy. Jordan Leigh, 16 years old, one hell of a beautiful girl, she got her Moms looks. Long silky hair, big brown eyes and a nice body. She definitely turns heads everywhere she goes. But Im sure its not just her looks. Its mostly her ancestry.

Why ? Because shes the daughter of none other than the former 12 time World Heavyweight Champion and Hall of Famer Triple H and former Raw Diva and 3 time Womans Champion Destiny !

The day we met I couldnt believe it. She was new at our school and was put in the same homeroon where I had been. So there she stood, glancing around while our teacher Mrs. Baxter introduced her to everyone.

" Class, this is Jordan Leigh Levesque and she just moved back to Greenwich. I expect you to be nice to her."

Jordan was told to sit in the empty chair next to me and so it started. I introduced myself and welcomed her, she smiled and said "thanks" and we immediately connected. I introduced her to the clique and at noon we sat in the park and talked about stuff.

Some guys decided to play around and grabbed her bag, then took off running through the park with Jordan close behind. We thought it was really funny until Jordy jumped and tackled that poor guy to the ground. Her bag went flying through the air and all her things scattered over the grass around us. Of course we girls helped her to pick them up until Sandy gasped at a picture she was holding.

" What?" we asked and gathered around her to see what was going on. Our reaction was pretty much the same as Sandys. With big eyes we turned to Jordan and stared at her until one of the guys found his voice and asked.

" You know Triple H ? "


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Unforgettable**

Summary: A run-in with her best friends Dad in the middle of the night…

Original Characters: Hunter Hearst Helmsley

OCs : Trina, mentions of Jordan and Jay, slight mentions of anothers

A N : My first ever FF, a little piece of crap my sick little mind worked out a little while ago g. OneShot.

My Fic, my rules .. )

Disclaimer : Id love to say that I own HHH, but unfortunately I dont, poor little me. I own Trina, Jordan, Jay and everybody else mentioned, my sick mind and the idea for this story.

Rated NC-17 

„ You know Triple H ?"

Jordy just looked at us, shifting uncomfortably from her left to her right food.

Finally she mumbled something like "Yeah" and all we could do was stare at her.

The picture showed our Jordy wrapped in the huge arms of Triple H, both of them grinning broadly, and at the bottom of the pic written in gold letters " Ill always love you, princess."

" Where did you meet him" " How long do you know him" " Oh my god its really really him", the whole clique gathered around poor Jordy and asked a thousand questions until she finally silenced them with one single move of her hand and I had to smirk at that.

" I..uhm..you know..actually Ive known him my whole life" she said.

" How?" Sandy asked.

" Erm..you know..because hes my Dad!"

I swear I could hear jaws dropping to the floor. Silence. Dead silence.

Then Sandy let out a high cry of joy, followed soon by others.

Jordan became THE talk of the school for weeks, but eventually everybody calmed down again.

Thats basically how I met her. And of course, becoming her best friend, I also met her parents. And oh boy when HE stood in front in me, smiling warmly and shook my hand, I swear I was speachless, my mouth was dry and I was shaking. God he looked so good, so much better than on TV, and he was definitely bigger than I has guessed. A few minutes had passed and I still hadnt said a word. Hunter smirked at me and told me not to forget breathing.

Jay poked me in the ribs and tried to look serious when she told me not to fall in love with her "hubby", shed take my ass down. I think Ive never blushed so hard in my life.

Jordys parents took me under their wings since my own parents were travelling a lot due to work. Thats how I ended up spending the last 3 years at their home more than at my own.

But I wouldnt have it any other way.

And so here I laid in bed, not able to sleep, mostly because Im not tired at all, but also because I can hear the music coming from the workout room in the basement.

" Must be Hunter" I think.

I get up quietly and make my way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

Should I go downstairs ? Or go back to bed ?

Before I realize it I have taken the first steps that bring me closer to the most gorgeous guy I ever had the privilege to lay my eyes on.

Wait a sec I did not just think that did I ? Hell hes married with two kids, one of them being my best friend for chrissake ! What are you doing girl ?

But theres no turning back, Im standing in the doorway watching him lift some weights.

Jesus, does that man look hot. Sweat is dripping from his chin on his bare stomach, his hair is wet and loosely falling around his shoulders, his eyes are closed as he works out to the beats of Bullet for my Valentiness " Tears dont fall".

Sighing with relief that he didnt catch me staring I turn to go back upstairs, but I bump my toes at the doorframe and begin cursing loudly.

" You ok?"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Unforgettable**

Summary: A run-in with her best friends Dad in the middle of the night…

Original Characters: Hunter Hearst Helmsley

OCs : Trina, mentions of Jordan and Jay, slight mentions of anothers

A N : My first ever FF, a little piece of crap my sick little mind worked out a little while ago g. OneShot.

My Fic, my rules .. )

Disclaimer : Id love to say that I own HHH, but unfortunately I dont, poor little me. I own Trina, Jordan, Jay and everybody else mentioned, my sick mind and the idea for this story.

Rated NC-17 

I know I said „OneShot"..this is just getting longer than I thought.

"You ok?"

I whirl around and gasp. Hunter is standing like two feet away from me looking me up and down.

"Ye..Yeah Im fine I think."

" You dont seem to be fine, youre cursing like a sailor" Hes laughing that deep sexy laugh that sends shivers down my spine. What? Trina get a hold of yourself what are you thinking!

" No..its..its better already."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Kay. Uhm.. care to tell me what youre doing here at 3 in the morning?"

Uh oh. C´mon Trina think !

" Uhm..couldnt sleep. Got a lot on my mind."

" Like what ?"

" Just..stuff."

" Trina are you hiding something from me?"

I silently curse to myself. Is it that obvious ? I really have to think of something, I cant tell him Ive been thinking about him..in THAT way.. Oh no.

" Fine then. You should go to bed girl its late."

Thank god ! Hes turning and walking back to the bench, and I cant help staring at his butt.

Nice view.

After a few minutes of him working out and me not having moved an inch he looks up again and smirks.

"Somebody nailed your feet to the floor?"

No response.

" Trina?"

Nothing. Hes looking worried.

" Come here" he says, patting the bench hes sitting on.

I slowly move and it feels like an eternity for me to approach him and sit down.

" Okay now you tell me whats bothering you or I wont be able to sleep tonight either."

Great job Trina.

" Its just…stuff."

" Must be some hard stuff the way youre acting."

If you only knew…but I wont tell him. I cant tell him. Hed hate me, he, his wife,..and Jordan.Fuck, what am I supposed to say ? I know its never wrong to tell the truth, but I cant. The truth would hurt too many people. No way. Im telling him the day hell freezes over !

" I dont know..you know..its just.. Im thinking about my parents, I really miss them, and Im worrying about my future, I cant stay with you forever, Ill have to go my own way one day, and Im scared and it makes me sad, you know, because I really like you, all of you, youre like my family, Jordy is like a sister to me, and you have been more of a father to me like my own Dad over the past years, but I dont feel for you like a Dad, I feel something that I shouldnt feel, I catch myself thinking about you in ways I could never imagine, and its so fucked up, I dont even want that to happen but it has and its not my fault, and I never wanted….."

HO-LY SHIT ! What have you done ? No Trina this is just a bad dream, theres no way in hell you actually told him what you feel ! Or is it ?

I cover my mouth with my hands, close my eyes and wait for the explosion.

But it never comes. I open my eyes.

And see him staring back at me, a blank expression on his face.

Please, say something, do something, slap me, yell at me, anything, but nothing happens.

Hes just looking at me, and I feel like running.

Then, after what semms like an eternity, he opens his mouth to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **Unforgettable**

Summary: A run-in with her best friends Dad in the middle of the night…

Original Characters: Hunter Hearst Helmsley

OCs : Trina, mentions of Jordan and Jay, slight mentions of anothers

A N : My first ever FF, a little piece of crap my sick little mind worked out a little while ago g. OneShot.

My Fic, my rules .. )

Disclaimer : Id love to say that I own HHH, but unfortunately I dont, poor little me. I own Trina, Jordan, Jay and everybody else mentioned, my sick mind and the idea for this story.

Rated NC-17 

„ Trina..I..." Its obvious he doesnt know what to say. Hell who would!

My face is a deep shade of red as I hide it behind my hands. And then the tears start to fall. Im not able to fight them, and after a few minutes I sob hysterically. I hear nothing, Im sure Hunter left me in my misery.

Im proven wrong when I feel myself pulled in a huge pair of arms as hands begin to stroke my hair. And Im losing it. I cry my eyes out until there are no more tears left.

" I..I..Im..s.sss..so..soo..soo..sorr-ry. " I sob.

" Shhhh its ok Girl I know you didnt mean to."

How can he be so calm? I just confessed my undying love for him. Okay thats a little overstated, but anyways..I think I´ll die from embarassment !

I pull away and look at him, his face is just inches away from mine, were sitting on the bench with our arms around each other, and all I want to do is jump him right then and there.

Geez Trina. What the hell is your problem? Damn that voice in my head.

Now that you told him, take advantage of the situation. Use the weapons of a woman

No hes a married man, I think.

Sure, but hes just THAT, a man ! says the voice.You, Trina Johnson, need to get laid. URGENTLY!

And you know what, whoever this is talking to me has a point. Its been far too long.

But Hunter ? No way. Oh Trina what the hell you got nothing to lose.

Its right, but damn it anyway , I think and press my lips on his. And damn that feels so good.

And Hunter ? He doesnt pull away..WHAT THE HELL!

See, I told you so, says the voice.

Yeah yeah will you shut up already !

I pull away and look at him. Hes shocked to say the least. He looks at me with big questioning hazel eyes, but for a second I think I see something else. Could it be ?

Of course not, Im just seeing things!

His lips are lightly parted, and I cant resist and kiss him again, but this time with more force.

I press my own parted lips on his and brush my tongue over his lower lip..

..and he still doesnt pull away..WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL!

But I dont mind. HELL NO!

Wait a sec. What the… Did I just feel his tongue brush against mine ? No it cant be.

I´m sleeping, Im dreaming.

No its real. There goes his tongue again.

This is better than I could ever dream of. His hands rest on my back, mine on his thighs as our tongues explore each other.

See, typical man. That voice again. Will you just go to hell !

Hunter pulls me on his lap and presses my body against his. God that man is one whole muscle. I shove my tongue further in his mouth, and he responds immediately. Damn hes one great kisser. His hands move down my back and squeeze my butt cheeks while I throw my arms around his neck and press my boobs against his rock hard chest.

We pull away at the same time and our eyes lock. There, I see it again. Can it really be ? Could he really want me the way I want him?

I get my answer when he lifts my arms and pulls my night shirt over my head.

Do I wear a bra?

Or course not !


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **Unforgettable**

Summary: A run-in with her best friends Dad in the middle of the night…

Original Characters: Hunter Hearst Helmsley

OCs : Trina, mentions of Jordan and Jay, slight mentions of anothers

A N : My first ever FF, a little piece of crap my sick little mind worked out a little while ago g. OneShot.

My Fic, my rules .. )

Disclaimer : Id love to say that I own HHH, but unfortunately I dont, poor little me. I own Trina, Jordan, Jay and everybody else mentioned, my sick mind and the idea for this story.

Rated NC-17 

There goes my shirt.

Hunter looks me up and down, then claims my lips in a heated kiss, I swear the room is spinning.

I feel his hands travel their way up my sides and I shiver. He breaks the contact of our lips and places butterfly kisses all over my face, my jaw, my neck.

I jump when I feel his hands reach my breasts, his fingers drawing small circles around my nipples and I cant help but moan softly. He kisses his way down and when he takes my left tip between his lips I suck in my breath. God that feels so good. Hes sucking lightly while he twirls the other tip between his thumb and index finger. I arch my back while hes working his magic on my breasts. My hands run through his silky air pulling him closer.

I´ve never felt so good in my life. And I feel something else, him. The growing buldge in his workout pants pressing against my thigh , to be exact. Oh god!

With shaking hands I reach down and cup the buldge with my palm whick makes him moan against my breasts. Reassured I start to stroke him through his pants making him squirm under me and moan louder.

I slightly jump when he stands up, lifting me with him, and carries me over to a big blue mat and gently lays me down. Once settled on top of me he starts his assault on my breasts all over again, kissing, caressing and sucking, but before the rest of the house wakes up from my cries of pleasure he stops and leans down for a passionate kiss. I hungrily suck his tongue between my lips while his hands do what his lips did just moments earlier.

Hunter pulls away and kneels between my opened legs. I whimper at the loss of his touch.

Before I can open my eyes his lips are on mine again, then travelling down to my nipples again, then further down to tease my bellybutton, and further down..

Oh god.

With closed eyes I feel him lift my hips and pull down my panties. Im so excited and Im sure he can see it.

There go my panties. Now Im completely naked and at his mercy.

But thats exactly what you wanted, dumbass. That voice. Im gonna kill you !

I feel his lips at my ankles, his tongue licking all the way up to my hips and back again, then the other leg, again and again till I almost pass out from the sweet pleasure hes giving me.

Hes parting my legs with his knees… Oh no hes not gonna… Fuck Ive never done that before, I dont know what to do, I will..

" Aaaaaaah" My thoughts are interrupted by his tongue flicking over my wet slit. And I thought it couldnt get any better. I…

" Ooooh.."

Ive never experienced anything like this before. My whole body is on fire as Hunter works his magic between my legs, his tongue flicking over my clit, then sucking lightly.

I moan loudly at every contact between his tongue and my opening. My body is on fire, and suddenly I feel a familiar tingle between my legs, soon spreading all over my body, and I cry out in pure pleasure as my orgasm hits me full force. My head rolls from side to side and I can see stars dancing behind my closed lids.

After my breathing has evened out I open my eyes to stare in Hunters beautiful hazel ones. He smiles wickedly down at me and licks his lips. My left arm flys around his neck tu pull him into a heated kiss while my right hand reaches down to stroke his erection through the fabric of his pants. When he groans in my mouth I bravely shove my hand between the fabric and his soft skin and begin to caress his hardened flesh. He pulls away from my kiss and moans in my ear which makes me hot all over again.

And since hes been so good to me I decide to return the favor. With all my power I flip him over and stradle his hips to take a good look at him.

God hes gorgeous. His tanned skin is shimmering with sweat in the dim light, his hair clutching to his face, and his eyes shining with excitement.

I bent down and start to place light kisses all over his chest, making him moan as he buries his hands in my long thick hair.

I lick my way further down till I reach the waistband of his pants and look up with a seductive smile. He lifts his hips and I pull down his pants in one swift movement causing his erection to spring free.

OH GOD OH HELL… he is huge, and rock hard. I stare at him and lick my lips. I dont have that much of experience with this, but I think I know how to handle him.

I bent down and place a soft kiss on the tip of his head causing him to moan softly. I smile and flick my tongue over his head several times. He thrusts his hips upwards but I push him back down. Thats gonna be a lasting impression my dear !

So now its my turn to work magic on him. I kiss and lick all the way up and down and if its possible hes getting harder and harder.

I continue my sweet torture a few more minutes before I decide to take him in as far as possible.

" JESUS CHRIST" is what I get for my actions. Good. Soon I find my rhythm and bob my head up and down with his hands guiding my pace, and Im rewarded with lots of " Ohs" and "Ahs" and a few " Holy Shit" and " Oh Lord".

I can feel Hunters getting impatient, and Im proven right when suddenly I find myself flat on my back with him on top of me kissing me furiously. I cant wait any longer.

" Hunt..please.."

" Please what baby girl "

" Please..please.."

" What? What do you want baby girl? Tell me.."

" You..want you..please..now!"

And I dont have to tell him twice cause I feel his head pushing against my entrance.

I dig my nails in his back as he lifts my hips and slides all the way in.

" OOOOH GOOOD" I cry out and am soon followed by him. " DAMN girl you are so fucking tight!"

He stays perfectly still, giving me time to adjust him, then begins a slow rhythm. And when I say slow I mean slow. Painfully slow. Its not long before he has me almost sobbing against his chest and I beg him to speed up. A low chuckle escapes his lips, and he speds up his pace, covering my moth with his left hand to silence my screams.

" Please..Hunt..harder..oh god harder" and he follows my wishes, going harder and faster with every thrust.

After a few minutes I lose it, and he doesnt even try to cover my mouth anymore. By now hes slamming merciless into me, and Im crying out loud with every thrust, all thoughts of getting caught forgotten, and if we really were, I wouldnt give a rats ass.

All that matters to me at the moment is that absolutely gorgeous man on top of me screwing the hell outta me, and I love every second of it.

And here goes that familiar tingle again, oh holy Lord above, and as wave after wave of pure pleasure washes over me I scream his name on top of my lungs.

I guess that was it for him, cause his whole body starts shaking violently, hes breathing hard and his groans get louder and louder, and with one last hard thrust and a loud " HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF GOD" he spills his hot liquid inside me.

I dont know how long we lay there in each other arms, breathing hard and covered in sweat from head to toe, and I really couldnt care less, but when he pulled away and sat up I did the same.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, and we didnt dare to look at each other. Wordless we picked up our clothes and got dressed.

Hunter grabbed the water bottle I had brought with me earlier and after a huge sip, he turned and headed towars the door. Before he disappeared he turned back to me and said

"We should keep that to ourselves."

"I sure as hell will." I said.

He nodded and then he was gone.

I instantly knew this was a one time thing and it would never happen again, but I has the memories nobody could take away from me.

A night like that is simply unforgettable!


End file.
